1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hard disk system state monitoring method.
2. Description of Related Art
A server or a large-scale computer system generally comprises lots of hard disk to meet the requirement of large amount of data storage. Backplane and the expander are the devices design for connecting multiple hard drives with multiple device slots. However, in such a complex hard disk system, the user has to manually establish the relation between the hard disk addresses and the device slots, which is a time-consuming process. Further, in order to monitor the hard disk system to make the data access more efficient, it's necessary to build a real time monitoring mechanism.
Accordingly, what is needed is a hard disk system state monitoring method to establish a real time database of the hard disks automatically to perform the monitoring mechanism. The present invention addresses such a need.